fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred On Halloween 2
Fred on Halloween 2 is the 6th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 30, 2007 (Later reuploaded on April 30, 2008). It is the sequel to Fred on Halloween. Description Fred goes trick or treating for the first time! Synopsis Fred celebrates Halloween once again, but this time he is allowed to go trick-or-treating in his neighborhood. Plot Fred greets the viewer, wearing a pirate costume. He says that his mother did not have the money for the costume, so they are just "temporarily buying" or "borrowing" it from the Halloween store. Fred says that now he is old enough to go trick-or-treating, but his mom cannot go with him, as she is busy. He says that his mom said to watch out for old men who tell Fred to go into their house. Fred goes up to a house with rotting pumpkins. When the man comes to the door, he hands Fred a ball of what appears to be dirt and dead grass. On his way to the next house, Fred sees that a decoration pumpkin has been knocked over. Fred begins saying that being disrespectful for no reason is disgusting. Fred arrives at his second house, and the man invites Fred inside, and even tells Fred to go into the man's bedroom. Fred runs home, and says that his mom told him to run home if a man invited him inside. Fred said that he enjoyed the ball he got, until Sparky ate it. Fred expresses his frustration towards Sparky. Fred grows furious, and he says that his preschool counselor told him to take his anger out on dolls. Fred begins thrashing a doll around, until he says that he feels better. Fred said that his mom was Madonna for Halloween, and becomes grossed out when he starts to think about how much skin the costume showed. Fred says that her boyfriend would like it, so he did not care. He then holds up the doll he was beating, and sees that the doll is shirtless. He says that Dora does not have a shirt on (In reference to the doll looking like Dora from Dora the Explorer). Fred says that since it was 11:30 PM, he was going to go scare young children with his eye-patch, and that he will say there is no eye under the eye-patch. Fred says goodbye to the viewers, saying peace. He says that people on Myspace say peace, so he will too so that he can be cool. FUCK YOU Transcript (Fred is dressed up in a pirate costume) Fred: Hey, it's Fred! Happy Halloween! Well, as you can see, I'm a pirate, cause my mom, she got like, she told me that she went to the store, and she like, didn't steal or anything because that's bad, obviously, ha ha. But she's just temporarily buying this pirate costume, it's really cool. (shows everyone his ring) It even came with a ring! It's like a bandanna, an eye patch, and everything, it's really cool. But we have to give it back to the store tomorrow or something. She's just borrowing it, because only bad people steal. So, yeah. Now that I'm getting pretty old, well I'm not like 5 anymore or anything, I'm going to go trick-or-treating! (laughs) Well, my mom can't come with me trick-or-treating, because she's busy and stuff, obviously and so. So, yeah. I'm just going to go trick-or-treating by myself! My mom just told me to watch out for the old men that tell me to walk into their house. Those are bad people. So, yeah I'm going to go trick-or-treating! (screen cuts to Fred walking outside) Fred: Okay, well, I'm at my first house. I'm ready to get candy. (screen cuts to pumpkins on the porch) Fred: (offscreen) Ew! They didn't even carve their pumpkin! That looks all deformed looking! (screen cuts to the doorbell and Fred puts his finger on it to ring) Fred: (offscreen) Okay, well, I have to ring the doorbell. (screen cuts to Fred when his neighbor opens the door) Fred: (gets excited) Trick-or-treat! I want a treat! Neighbor #1: (offscreen) Um, whatever. Here, just take this. (gives Fred a ball covered in dirt and dead grass and closes the door) Fred: Ewww! Ew, they gave me like a little ball thing! (disgusted) Sick! (screen cuts to the pumpkin lights) Fred: (offscreen) Uh, some rude teenagers knocked over their pumpkin. God, I hate those immature kids. Can't even take anyone seriously. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: You know what? This is just a message out to all you kids. Our parents are good people and you weren't supposed to ruin their pumpkins. It's very rude, very rude. I mean, that's just sick. That disgust me, disgust me. Okay, I'm at the second house now. (knocks on the door, and his second neighbor gasps of excitement) Um, trick-or-treat! Neighbor #2: Okay. Uh, you can just come into my house. I'll get the candy or just go into my bedroom and then write, okay? Fred: (catches his breath) He's looking at me like mommy told me about! (runs back to his house) Let's run! Run! Run! (screen cuts to Fred back in his house) Fred: Okay, well, I had to come back to my house because this guy was trying to like make me go into his house and my mom told me to run back to her house when a guy did that, so I have to come back and can't even go trick-or-treating on Halloween. (gasps) But that one person did gave me that cool ball thing. I mean, it's really fun to play with, but then, Sparky ate it. Frickin' stupid dog! (angrily) That dog's really been getting on my nerves laying and he ate my frickin' ball! Frick! That gets me angry! Very angry! Fred is angry. Fred's very angry. (growls a little bit) When I get angry, I do things that I regret later. The preschool counselor told me to take my anger out on dolls whenever I met instead of people. (shakes the princess Dora doll around, bits its face, shakes it again, bangs it on the wall, shakes it once again, bites its hair, screams and calms softly) Fred got better now. Okay. Well, I think my mom's gonna be getting home soon. For Halloween next year, she was Madonna. You should've seen her outfit, I mean, it's show her a lot of skin. Like it was kind of weird to look at her. She was like showing a lot of skin. It was kind of gross! She's my mom! Eww! But she told me her boyfriend would like it, so whatever. (shows everyone the Dora doll) Eww! Dora doesn't have a shirt on! That's just nasty! Dora didn't even have a shirt on! Cootie! Well, since it's 11:30, I'm gonna go spend the next 30 minutes of Halloween, running around our street looking for little kids to scare with my eye patch. 'Cause I'll tell them there's no eye under it and then they'll get scared. Okay. Well, all you kids out there, have a good Halloween! Bye! Peace! I heard it on Myspace that people always say, "peace" on Myspace, so I'm saying, "out" too 'cause I'm cool. (close-up to the camera and laughs) (Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Neighbor #1 * Fred's Neighbor #2 * Dora The Explorer(as a doll) Trivia * First time Myspace is mentioned. * Just like most of the previous episodes, this episode was uploaded to YouTube on a day the holiday did not fall on. Category:Videos